The present invention concerns a device for tilting an object under a parachute, more specifically a sub-munition, into inclined position.
To bring an anti-tank guided effect type sub-munition into active phase, it is necessary to incline the munition with respect to the vertical, in order to obtain a spiral sweeping movement of the head of the munition, whatever the means used to brake it and set it rotating.
In addition, the tilting to an inclined position must be effected with minimal lateral displacement of the munition in order to avoid setting the unit swinging.
An easy solution would involve positioning an axis of rotation of a plate carrying the parachute lines at the level of the centre of gravity of the munition. This solution is however unsatisfactory, because the axis would then be at the level of the warhead, which would risk seriously perturbing its operation.